


wont give up without a fight

by isthepartyover



Series: april, hold up all you have and let me down/month of may, everybody's in love [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ITS MY FAVORITE, M/M, based on detrimentalunicorn's au, sara is a Queen, shitty wizard au, this will be longer eventually, title to change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Shane Madej was an adventurer and knight of Queen Sara’s court by trade. And as such, he liked to think he could spot trouble from a mile away.Which is why he almost refuses his lady’s request at first.





	wont give up without a fight

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of my own 30 day fic challenge! based on detrimentalunicorn's shitty wizard au, which i love with my whole heart

Shane Madej was an adventurer and knight of Queen Sara’s court by trade. And as such, he liked to think he could spot trouble from a mile away. 

Which is why he almost refuses his lady’s request at first.

“You want me to escort a ‘ _ wizard _ ’ to the next kingdom over because he’s afraid he might be attacked by  _ dragons and the like _ ? My lady, are you joking?” Shane asks her, incredulity in his voice as he stands before his queen and friend, “You know magic and such creatures aren’t real?”

Queen Sara laughs, grinning at him, “And where is your proof of that? Besides, Queen Jen has offered a healthy sum for this mission. It seems Sir Bergara is a respected and valued member of her court.”

“Do I even have a choice in the matter?” Shane asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Sara’s face softened, “You always do. I just thought, since you’re my best knight, and he  _ is _ a valued member of the court-”

There was a knock at the door to the hall, interrupting Queen Sara, and after a quick nod from her, the door was opened and a man entered, posture nervous and small, but utterly gorgeous, tanned skin and dark hair and eyes, but an air of kindness and power around him.

Shane knew immediately that he was  _ doomed _ .

He looked back at his queen, and she must have seen the look in his eyes, because she smirked at him, sitting up straighter in her throne.

“Sir Ryan Bergara, I’d like you meet Sir Shane Madej,” she announced, “He will be escorting you home, correct, Shane?”

Shane swallowed. Looked from Sara to Ryan and then back again and sighed.

“Yes.”

And with that, his fate was sealed.

***

“Magic is  _ fucking real _ .” Ryan repeated for what must have been the eightieth time since they had started their journey, scowling at Shane, looking somehow more attractive than he normally did.

Shane had discovered hours ago that riling Ryan up was fun, and all together too easy, and had been picking and prodding at his companion ever since.

Shane snorted, sliding off his horse to walk her over to a stream. “Then prove it. C’mon, Mister ‘ _ wizard _ ’, show me some of that ‘ _ magic _ ’.”

There was silence, and Shane looked over to see that cute scowl had gone, replaced with something sad and broken.

“No.” Ryan finally said, a quiet huff of air.

And before Shane could think better of it, his traitorous mouth was asking, “And why not?”

“Because!”

“Because it’s not real?”

“No! And, as a matter of fact, I don’t have to tell you  _ shit _ , because you’re just here because you’re fucking being paid to! So fucking  _ leave me alone _ .” Ryan snapped, sliding off his own horse and storming a little bit aways, pointedly ignoring Shane as he set up his camp for the night.

Shane looked up at the sky, groaning internally. He had fucked up, and he knew it.

But how to make things right?

**Author's Note:**

> i will write so much more of this au i promise i needed my challenge fic out there for today bc otherwise i'd get no sleep /o\
> 
> please leave feedback & comments (esp for this one bc its a wip)! and if you want, head on over to my tumblr @madejtheredemons and leave a prompt!


End file.
